Les aventures d'Hermione Granger
by Gui40
Summary: Durant une nuit calme, dans les rues de Londres, une jeune femme semble fuir. Mais que fuie-t-elle ainsi ? Une chose est sûre, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Cinq ans plus tard, Hermione a changé de vie, elle a à présent une vie de moldue. Mais un jour, son passé la rattrape, Hermione aura beaucoup de mal a échappé à ce retour qu'elle ne voulait pas.
1. Prologue

La rue « Fleet Street » était plongé dans la nuit obscure. Les nombreux néons éclairaient la longue rue sombre. Quelques passants sortant probablement du pub de la rue marchait d'un pas lent se hatant de rentrer chez eux. Soudain, une jeune femme apparut dans la rue calme en se précipitait d'une allure rapide dans leur direction. La jeune femme croisa le groupe de moldu et sans leur adresser la moindre attention, elle continua sa course éfrainé dans la rue endormie. Ces longs cheveux bruns bouclés flottaient dans le vent. Ses yeux couleur noisette étaient en larme. Le groupe de moldu regarda la jeune femme avec un regard d'incompréhension. Un homme s'empressa de dire :

« les ados n'ont plus honte de rien aujoud'hui ». Il faut dire que la tenue de la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment discrète. Elle portait une longue cape noire. On pouvait apercevoir une chemise blanche sous sa cape et autour de son cou, pendait une écharpe de couleur rouge et or. De quoi étoner les passants. Mais il était évident que la jeune femme venait de rencontrer un problème. Elle était exténuée et ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues lui donnait de grandes sernes sombres. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille heureuse, sérieuse toujours plongée dans un gros livre de deux cent pages. Elle n'était plus la Hermione Granger connue dans tout le monde des sorciers. La jeune femme continua sa course jusqu'au bout de fleet street. Elle s'arrêta au coin de la rue puis, elle se dirigea dans une toute petite ruelle à sa droite et se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle s'appuya au mur tout en s'essuyant ses larmes qui inondaient désormais ses yeux brillants. Puis, elle se redressa calmement. Hermione dévêtue sa longue cape. Puis, elle prit sa baguette magique qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche arrière malgré les nombreux reproches du professeur Mc Gonagall. En un coup de baguette, elle se retrouva avec de nouveaux vêtements. Elle avait à présent l'apparence de n'importe quel moldu. Puis, elle rangea sa baguette. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit qui provenait de plus loin dans la sombre ruelle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle mais elle ne vit rien. C'était probablement un chat de gouttière qui avait dû s'enfuir en la voyant. Elle se redirigea vers fleet street. La rue était à présent déserte. Elle avança prudement jusqu'au pub de la rue. Il devait être une heure tardive car il n'y avait plus grand monde à l'intérieur. Un couple était installé à une table tandis qu'un homme plus âgé était assis vers le fond. Hermione s'approcha du bar et s'adressa au barman.

« bonjour monsieur. »

« Je regrette mademoiselle, mais nous allons bientôt fermé. » répondit le serveur sur un ton un peu sec.

Hermione poursuivit :

« Je voudrais simplement un renseignement. »

« je vous écoute, si je peux vous aider. »

« Et bien, pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouvez un hôtel. »

« A cette heure-ci, vous pouvez essayer sur la place un peu plus loin, mais je ne vous garantie rien. »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur, bonne soirée. »

« Mais je vous en prie mademoiselle ».

Puis, Hermione quitta le pub. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans fleet street. Un brise glaciale flottait dans la rue. Hermione se remit en route. Elle traversa la rue et atteignit à son grand soulagement la place dont lui avait parlé le serveur. Elle traversa la place et arriva devant un hôtel. Elle frappa et à son grand soulagement, la porte était ouverte. Elle entra dans le hall de l'hôtel. En face d'elle se tenait une femme derrière la réception et un homme qui se tenait à côté. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils semblaient toujours plongés dans leur travail. Hermione s'avança d'un pas lent. Elle s'excusa poliment de les déranger à cette heure-ci. Puis elle demanda, s'ils avaient une chambre de libre. La femme qui se tenait derrière réception lui demanda :

« Pour combien de temps mademoiselle ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, pour quelques jours. »

Sa vie semblait avoir soudainement changé du jour au lendemain. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ferait dans les jours prochains. Une chose était sûre, les choses avaient définitivement changé. Finalement, Hermionne ne précisa pas de durée et resta vague. La réceptionniste lui indiqua une chambre au premier étage. Hermione s'y rendit sans attendre, elle était exténuée. Elle monta un grand escalier de marbre blanc et arriva au premier étage de l'hôtel. Elle traversa un couloir et passa devant plusieurs chambres. Puis elle s'arrêta devant le numéro onze. Elle prit la clé qu'elle avait récupérée à la réception et la plaça dans la serrure. Elle tourna la clé délicatement et poussa la porte. La chambre était assez banale. Elle comportait deux lits simples côte à côte. Derrière, il y avait la salle de bain qui comprenait une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Il y avait aussi une télévision et dans un coin, une penderie surmonté d'une étagère. Hermione ne traîna pas. Elle se laissa tombé dans le premier lit et elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.

_Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité. Hermione se tenait debout au milieu du parc. Autour d'elle jonchaient les corps de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves, de professeurs et de membres de l'ordre du phénix. Tout autour d'elle reflétait le malheur : les corps, le sang, les expressions éteintes sur les divers visages qui s'étendaient autour d'elle. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joue puis se mêlé au sang qui ruisselait sur son visage. Elle avait plusieurs petites blessures par endroits, sur la lèvre, sur son front. Elle sentait de la douleur qui la lançait à sa jambe gauche. Elle avait également plusieurs déchirures le long de ses bras. Malgré la victoire contre le seigneur des Ténèbres, quelques chose avait changé. Sa vie était à présent très différente de sa vie d'étudiante. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. _


	2. Chapter 1 : Une nouvelle vie

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Hermione était apparut à fleet street. A présent, elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec le monde magique. Elle n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de ses anciens amis. Elle s'était dénichée un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Elle avait fait trois ans d'études en littératures et travaillait à présent comme journaliste dans un journal de Londres. Elle avait désormais une vie de moldue et elle n'avait plus aucun rapport avec le monde de la magie. Sa vie se résumait à son travail, ses quelques amis qu'elle avait réussi à se faire et ses soirées de détentes qu'elle passait pour se changer les idées après les journées éprouvantes qu'elle avait à son travail. Et cela la convenait parfaitement, du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'était mis en tête. Elle aimait son travail malgré le mauvais caractère de son patron, la concurrence de ses collègues et les potins scandaleux. Elle écrivait ses articles avec une vision détachée des choses qu'elle avait développé grâce à ses aventures passées et grâce à sa vie entre les deux monde : le monde magique et l'univers moldu. Elle avait réussi à se faire une certaine réputation au sein du journal. Ce matin-là, elle arriva à la rédaction du journal. Elle traversa le grand hall d'entrée pour rejoindre les ascenceurs. Au premier niveau, il y avait la rédaction pour les articles concernant le domaine sportif. Au second niveau était installée, la rédaction des articles liés au loisirs (musique, cuisine, bricolage, jardinage). Le troisième étage était dédié aux articles conçernant l'économie, la politique et la finance. Puis au quatrième étage, se situaient, les bureaux de la directions et des journalistes écrivant tout types d'articles. Hermione faisait parti de ce groupe. Elle écrivait ses articles selon les sujets que lui attribuait son patron. Ce matin-là Hermione, comme à son habitude, rejoignit son bureau. Celui-ci était installé dans une vaste pièce qui avait de grandes fenêtres qui rendait la pièce très lumineuse. Hermione s'installa sur son fauteuil. Elle prit son ordinateur portable personnel et le plaça sur le bureau. Elle l'alluma puis alla consuter ses messages. Soudain, son patron débarqua dans le bureau en furie tel une tempête.

« Granger, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes ».

Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Hermione quitta sa messagerie, puis elle sortit de son sac, une liasse de feuilles rédigées et une trousse. Elle remit les feuilles en ordre, puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Elle traversa le couloir. Elle croisa plusieurs journalistes, des photographes et autres employés qui la saluèrent au passage. Le bureau du rédacteur en chef se trouvait au bout du couloir. Hermione arriva devant la porte du bureau et frappa poliment. Un voix forte lui dit d'entrée sur un ton un peu sec. Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il était encore plus grand que le sien. Sur le côté, il y avait un canapé en cuir noir et deux fauteuils en cuir blancs devant une grande vitre donnant une vue sublime sur le centre de Londres. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir Big Ben. Le rédacteur en chef était en grande conversation avec deux assistants. Lorsque Hermione s'approcha, ils s'interrompirent.

« vous avez demandé à me voir.

« oui Granger, j'ai un article à vous confier. C'est au sujet de la découverte d'un objet très mystérieux faite non loin d'une forêt en Irlande. L'objet a été transporté au centre de recherche de Londres. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour faire un article et pour pouvoir s'y rendre. Je vous confie cette tâche. »

« Merci beaucoup, mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, et vous avez une façon d'exprimer votre point de vue qui interresse les lecteurs et c'est ce qui compte. »

Puis, le rédacteur en chef remis à Hermione un document officiel et un dossier puis elle se retira. Elle retourna à son bureau. Un fois qu'elle y arriva, elle s'installa sur son fauteuil. Elle passa la matiné à faire des recherches sur le sujet de son article, à savoir cet objet découvert. Aux alentours de 12h30, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Hermione répondit d'entrer et Evana, sa meilleure amie moldue entra dans la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en une longue tresse qui descendaient sur son épaule droite. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui laissait percevoir un regard vif. Evana était photographe et travaillait souvent pour le même journal que Hermione. Mais elles se connaissaient depuis leurs études car elles étaient dans la même université. Puis, après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, elles ont trouvé toute deux un travail au même journal. Evana était plutôt distraite et manquait souvent de sérieux. Mais Hermione l'avait immédiatement apprécié. Evana l'avait beaucoup soutenu lorsqu'elle était triste ou lorsque ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Et bien que Hermione n'ai jamais parler à Evana de sa vie de sorcière, elle n'en avait pas été moins entourée. Depuis, elle et Evana ne passaient pas un jour sans se voir. Et ce jour-là, alors qu'Hermione était toujours plongée dans son travail, Evana arriva dans son bureau.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de travailler » avait-elle dit avec ironie.

Hermione se redressa en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Evana lui proposa d'aller déjeuner toute les deux. Hermione accepta avec un grand plaisir et les deux amies quittèrent le journal pour aller déjeuner dans un pub non loin de là. Pendant le repas, Hermione parla à Evana de l'article qu'elle devait rédiger. Evana trouvait que c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Si elle avait l'opportunité de rédiger des articles comme cela, elle pourrait aller loin dans sa carrière. Hermione décrocha un léger sourire. Depuis son retour dans le monde moldu, il était rare, les fois où Hermione souriait, mais à chaque fois c'était en présence d'Evana. Si ça c'était pas le signe d'une grande amitié. C'est du moins, ce que pensait Hermione lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait. Puis Evana lui demanda par où elle comptait commencer pour rédiger son article. Hermione expliqua à son amie qu'elle avait une autorisation pour aller voir l'objet en question et pour interroger les chercheurs chargés de faire les recherches sur celui-ci. Puis, lorsque les deux amies eurent terminé leur déjeuner, elles se quittèrent. Elles retournèrent au journal puis se séparèrent une fois arrivées dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione retourna dans son bureau. Elle prit le combiné de son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle appela le centre de recherche de Londres le «London research center ». Elle indiqua qu'elle était journaliste puis elle demanda si elle pouvait passer pour poser quelques questions au sujet de l'objet découvert plus récement. La réponse parut satisfaisante puisque Hermione sembla très contente. Elle souhaita une bonne journée à la personne à qui elle parlait avant de raccrocher. Puis, Hermione quitta le journal pour passer à son appartement avant de se rendre au centre de recherche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva chez elle. Elle se changea rapidement, puis elle prit un carnet et un crayon afin de noter les informations qu'elle dénicherait. Après quoi, elle ressortit. Sa curiosité dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard avait ressurgie et elle était impatiente de découvrir l'objet qui était au centre de toute cette histoire.


	3. Chapter 2 : le london research center

Pour se rendre au centre de recherche, Hermione devait prendre le métro. Elle se dirigea donc vers la station de métro la plus proche de chez elle. Elle acheta un ticket aller/retour, puis elle descendit les marches menant à la station souterraine. Losqu'elle arriva le train était déjà là. Elle monta à bord et s'assit sur un siège tout en prenant un exemplaire du journal quotidien de Londres. Elle regarda la une, puis elle survola rapidement les pages. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta sur un article en particulier. Il parlait d'un incendie qui avait été provoqué dans une maison d'une petite ville aux alentours de Londres, Little Whinging. Ce nom résonna dans la tête de Hermione comme un écho. C'était la ville où avait vécut pendant plusieurs années Harry Potter. Hermione se replongea dans la lecture de l'article. Elle fut profondément choqué lorsqu'elle lut qu'il s'agissait du numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Il s'agissait bien et bel de l'ancienne maison où vivait Harry étant enfant. Hermione continua de lire.

_« Cependant, nous rassurons la population en annonçant qu'il n'y a eu aucune victime, les résidents, monsieur et madame Dursley ainsi que leur fils, ayant été abscent durant l'incendie. Nous ignorons ce qui a causé l'incendie, probablement la cheminée électrique chauffant la maison bien que madame Dursley affirme : « la cheminée était éteinte lorsque nous somme partis ». _Une fois qu'elle eut terminé la lecture de l'article, Hermione posa le journal là où elle l'avait trouvé. En un instant, sa vie passé venait de refaire surface. Il était évident que cet incendie n'était pas accidentel quand on sait que Harry vivait dans cette maison. Mais ce qui était moins évident c'était de savoir qui avait commis un tel acte sachant que Voldemort avait été vaincu et ses partisans encore vivants envoyés à Azkaban. S'ils s'étaient évadés, une annonce aurait été diffusé dans le journal moldu comme lors de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Pourtant il était clair que des mangemorts étaient certainement derrière tout cela. Mais Hermione était en réalité préoccupée par autre chose. Son passé qu'elle avait fuit pendant cinq années refaisait surface d'un coups. Elle aurait tant voulut ne rien savoir de cette affaire et de continuer sa vie moldu normalement. A présent, il était impossible pour elle d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Puis, elle arriva à sa destination et revint soudain à la réalité. Elle prit ses affaires et descendit du train. Elle se retrouva sur la station de métro. Rapidement, elle monta les marches menant à la sortie. Elle arriva sur une grande place. Devant elle, s'élevait un immense immeuble avec un télescope au sommet. Elle reconnut immédiatement le centre de recherche. Elle s'y rendit aussitôt. Elle entra dans le hall d'accueil et elle s'avança vers le bureau d'accueil. Sur la gauche était affiché un plan de l'immeuble indiquant les différents services. La standardiste qui se tenait derrière l'accueil lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait. Hermione montra alors sa carte de journaliste et l'autorisation pour rédiger son article. La standardiste jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le document et la carte. Puis elle décrocha son téléphone tout en composant un numéro.

« Professeur Pons, mademoiselle Granger, la journaliste que nous attendions ». Après une courte conversation, la standardiste raccrocha le combiné et s'adressa à Hermione. Elle lui indiqua de monter au cinquième étage. Elle lui montra les ascenceurs dans un coins de la pièce sur la gauche. Hermione se dirigea vers les ascenceurs et avant de monter, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le plan. Il indiquait la recherche botanique au premier niveau, la zoologie au deuxième et troisième niveau, la physique au quatrième niveau, les artefacts et les objets étranges au cinquième étage, la chimie aux sixième et septième étages ainsi que les mathématiques au huitième niveau, la géologie, la géographie et les sciences de la Terre au neuvième étage, l'Histoire et l'archéologie au dixième étage, la médecine et la santé au onzième niveau, les sciences humaines (psychologie, sociologie) au niveau douze en enfin l'astronomie et la cosmologie au treizième étage. Mais l'étage qui concernait Hermione était le cinquième, qui était l'étage consacré aux artefacts et objets rares mystérieux. C'est là qu'elle trouverait toutes les informations pour écrire son article. Elle entra donc dans l'ascenceur lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit puis elle appuya sur la touche du cinquième niveau. Les portes de l'ascenceurs se fermèrent et il commença son assention. Elle se retrouva seule dans l'ascenceur. En quelques secondes, elle arriva au cinquième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et elle sortie. Hermione se retrouva alors dans un long couloir. Elle s'avança et commença à regarder les différentes pièces. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'un homme arriva derrière elle et lui demanda qui elle était et ce qu'elle désirait. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit l'homme. C'était un vigil en uniforme bleu ciel. Hermione répondit qu'elle était journaliste et elle montra sa carte. Le vigile lui indiqua la sixième porte à droite. Hermione reprit son avancée. Elle passa devant plusieurs pièce. La première était fermée. Dans la deuxième, un homme semblait avoir quelque soucis avec un objet qui venait de projeter une grande flamme. Dans la troisième pièce, il y avait une vitrine avec à l'intérieur un objet qui flottait en suspension dans l'air. La quatrième pièce était tellement grande et sombre que Hermione ne put y voir quoique ce soit. La cinquième pièce était fermée. Puis, elle arriva devant la sixième porte qui était également fermée. Hermione frappa poliment. Une voix masculine particulièrement calme se fit entendre.

« entrez. »Hermione ouvrit alors délicatement la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce de taille moyenne. Un homme se tenait debout devant une table de dos à elle. Il semblait étudier quelque chose avec un grand intérêt. Hermione s'avança vers l'homme.

« Bonjour professeur, je suis Hermione Granger journaliste au New Time London. »

« J'avais compris mademoiselle » répondit l'homme sans la regarder. Il n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Je souhaiterais savoir quel est cet objet qui a été découvert. » demanda Hermione. L'homme se redressa alors et se retourna vers elle. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir sur tout son corps.

« Approchez-vous et regardez par vous même ! » répondit-il. Hermione s'avança alors prudement.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux, ne vous inquiétez pas » assura le professeur d'une voix claire. Hermione s'approcha de la grande table. Elle regarda sur toute la surface et à sa grande surprise l'objet qui préoccupait tant de monde, qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici n'était qu'une simple bague. Hermione se sentit très frustrer et commença à penser qu'elle était venu pour rien.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez mademoiselle. Mais cette bague est bien plus mystérieuse qu'elle en a l'air. » déclara le professeur Pons Hermione le regarda avec incompréhension. Quel mystére pouvait caché une vieille bague.

« De nombreux objets et artefacts sont étudié avec le plus grand soin dans ce service. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

« Cette bague a certainement bien plus de secret qu'elle en a l'air .» Hermione regarda la bague de plus près. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. A présent elle fixait la bague d'un air pour le moins étrange. Le professeur Pons lui demanda alors :

« vous avez déjà vu cette bague ? » Hermione mentit en répondant que non. Puis, elle ajouta :

« je me demande simplement quel secret peut caché cette simple bague. » L'homme ne posa pas plus de question. Hermione, quand à elle, réfléchissait. Elle fouillait dans sa mémoire pour tenter de se rappeler où elle avait vu cette bague. Soudain, une image lui revint à l'esprit. Elle vit la bague sur le doigt de quelqu'un mais elle ignorait de qui. Et tout à coup, l'endroit où elle avait vu le bague lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'agissait en réalité de la bague de Gaunt qui avait été transformé en horcruxe par Voldemort détruite par la suite par Dumbledore. Mais à présent, un seule question lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi cette bague avait-elle été retrouvé à la lisière d'une forêt ? Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara soudain de son esprit. Une fois de plus, son passé venait de refaire surface brutalement. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire un article sur cette bague sans se trahir ? Puis, elle entendit un voix derrière elle.

« bonjour professeur, je souhaiterais savoir si les rumeurs concernant un objet qui aurait été retrouvé était exacte ». Le professeur acquieça et l'homme entra dans la pièce. Hermione était au fond de la pièce et l'obscurité était telle qu'il ne la remarqua pas de suite. Elle vit alors un homme blond entrer dans la pièce. Et cet homme elle le connaissait très bien, elle fut fixée une fois qu'elle eut vu ses yeux gris et son regard glacial. Mais elle se demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici. La réponse lui vint rapidement à l'esprit, il venait pour la bague. Mais dans quel camps était-il ? Mais elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Après tout cette histoire ne la regardait plus. Elle baissa sa tête comme si elle voulait disparaître. Elle ne souhaîtait surtout pas que Drago Malfoy la remarque. Mais celui-ci finit pas tourner son regard vers elle. Aussitôt, Hermione quitta la pièce avant qu'il n'aie pu prononcer un seul mot. En un éclair, elle était parti. Elle avait été tellement rapide que Drago se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination. Mais il se reprit très vite.

« Qui est cette femme ? » demanda Drago d'une voix forte.

« C'est une jeune journaliste qui est venu pour écrire un article sur cette bague. » répondit le professeur. Tandis que Drago tentait de mettre au clair ce qu'il avait vu, Hermione avait déjà quitté le centre de recherche. Il était à présent urgent pour elle de disparaître loin du coin.


	4. Chapter 3 : Un article angoissant

Hermione retourna chez elle très vite. Elle prit le métro en sens inverse et arriva chez elle environ une demi-heure plus tard. Il devait être pas loin de 18h00. Elle monta les escaliers menant à son appartement, elle était exténuée. Sa couse éfrainée pour quitter le centre de recherche l'avait épuisée. Elle entra dans son appartement désert. Elle reprit ses esprits et but un verre d'eau pour se calmer. Quand elle fut plus détendue, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon et elle se mit à réfléchir. Cette journée l'avait profondément marquée. D'abord cet incendie qui avait été déclenché à Little Whinging, puis la bague de Gaunt qui se trouvait être l'objet découvert et ensuite sa rencontre brève avec Drago Malfoy son éternel rival. Tous ces évènements se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle avait du mal à se détendre. Elle, qui pendant cinq ans, avait tout fait pour quitter se monde qui l'avait tellement blessée. Elle regrettait d'avoir découvert tous ces évènements. Elle ne voulait surtout pas reprendre contact avec son ancien monde. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la bague et à l'incendie de Little Whinging. Ces évènements avaient-ils un lien ? Comment des moldus avaient-ils pu découvrir un horcruxe sans que le ministère de la magie n'intervienne ? Et enfin, que faisait Drago Malfoy au centre de recherche ou plutôt pourquoi s'interressait-il à la bague de Gaunt ? Sa curiosité de journaliste la poussait à se poser toutes ces questions. Mais au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle désirait, c'était oublier et reprendre sa vie de moldu comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tous cela était peut être un rêve et elle allait certainement bientôt se réveiller en découvrant qu'elle allait être en retard à son travail. Elle se pinça même pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réveillée. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne pas rêver, Hermione se calma. Elle songea à aller se coucher quand la sonette de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement. Hermione se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte. Evana se tenait sur le palier. Hermione la fit entrer et les deux amies s'installèrent dans le salon. Evana demanda comment s'était passé la visite de Hermione au centre de recherche. L'ancienne sorcière aurait voulu tout lui raconter, mais elle n'osa pas. Et puis, Evana n'aurait probablement pas compris ce qui la préoccupait autant. Hermione raconta alors sa journée :

« J'ai rencontré le scientifique désigné pour étudier l'objet découvert et il m'a laissé le regarder de mes propres yeux. » Puis elle poursuivit :

« Mais en fait, c'était une simple chevalière, j'ai été vraiment déçue. » Evana tenta de la rassurer :

« Je comprend ta déception. Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour ton article ? » Hermione sentit une certaine panique l'envahir, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Comment allait-elle pouvoir écrire un article sans se faire repérer ? Evana comprit alors que Hermione était bien plus préoccupée que ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix qui avait perdu son humour habituel :

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre. » Hermione tenta de décrocher un sourire pour dire à Evana que tout allait bien mais son sourire ressemblait plus à un grimace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement peur de décevoir le patron. » Evana n'insista pas. Puis tout à coup, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu n'as qu'à écrire un article en donnant un forte opinion pour éviter une déception générale. » Hermione comprit à peu près l'idée de son amie et après avoir réfléchit quelques instants, elle reconnut que son idée était interressante. Elle se releva en reprenant ses esprits. « Je crois que j'ai un idée pour exprimer une opinion. » expliqua Hermione à Evana. Elle remercia son amie.

« Evana, tu es vraiment extraordinaire, merci beaucoup ». Evana répondit qu'elle était ravie de l'avoir aidée.

« Il se fait tard, il faut que j'y aille » ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Elle salua Hermione, puis elle partit. Le silence retomba dans le petit appartement. Mais Hermione était soulagée. La visite d'Evana lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle avait à présent la solution pour sortir de cette impasse sans attirer les soupçons. Mais pour le moment, elle était épuisée, la journée avait été bien trop éprouvante pour la jeune femme. Elle alla se coucha sans attendre.

_Hermione était dans sa chambre à Poudlard. La pièce était déserte et le soleil éclairait le dortoir d'une lumière brillante. En ce début d'été, c'était un temps idéal pour sortir à l'extérieur. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à se promener. Sa valise était à présent sur son lit. La jeune sorcière pris sa baguette et commença à glisser ses piles de vêtement à l'intérieur en les rétressisants. Puis elle ajouta les livres et ses affaires d'école. Quand elle eut terminé, elle ferma la grosse valise. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le château de Poudlard avait beaucoup souffert de la bataille contre Voldemort. Des montagnes de débris étaient empilés dans le parc et sur le chemin. De nombreux murs s'étaient effondrés sous la puissances des fidèles du seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce paysages désastreux rappelait à Hermione des souvenirs particulièrement pénibles. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Puis, elle prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre restée ouverte. Avec un sortilège de lévitation, elle déplaça sa valise jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor. Puis, elle déscendit les escaliers d'un pas lent. La tristesse l'envahissait de plus en plus. Ses yeux brillait à causes des larmes qui s'accumulaient. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle retint un sanglot. Elle glissa sa valise vers le tableau qui faisait office de porte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière elle. Puis, Hermione quitta Poudlard à jamais. _

Le lendemain, le soleil illuminait l'appartement de Hermione. La jeune femme se réveilla. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Elle faisait souvent des rêves dans lesquels elle revoyait Poudlard et ses souvenirs. Et quand elle se réveillait, le matin, elle sentait un grande tristesse l'envahir. Elle se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche afin de se réveiller complètement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla. Comme à son habitude, elle alla chercher son journal sur le pallier et tandis qu'elle préparait son petit déjeuner, elle commençait la lecture du journal. Elle survola les pages consacrées à des articles qui étaient pour elle, sans importance. Tout à coup, son regard s'arrêta sur un article concernant l'incendie de Little Whinging. Elle commença à lire.

_Suites à l'incendie au numéro 4, Privet Drive, nous vous informons de la disparition depuis hier, de la famille Dursley. Les avis semblent partagés, tandis que les plus proches de la famille craigne le pire, d'autre comme Miss Figg, la voisine de la famille déclara, selon ses propos que « les Dursley ont certainement jugé bon de s'éloigné quelques temps. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, je pense qu'il referont surface dans quelques temps ». D'après Miss Figg, la famille Dursley aurait eut peur suite à l'incendie survenu dans leur maison. D'après des rumeurs, M et Mme Dursley semblaient persuadé que l'incendie avait été provoqué intentionnellement. La police semble toutefois penser que l'incendie serait accidentel causé par un appareil laissé allumés. _

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé la lecture de l'article, Hermione ferma le journal et le posa sur la table. Miss Figg était certainement au courrant de l'endroit où était à présent les Dursley. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou les aurors les avaient certainement amenés dans un endroit sûr. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée dans le salon. En voyant qu'il était déjà presque 7h00, elle se leva et alla chercher ses affaires de travail. Il lui fallait un bon quart d'heure pour se rendre à son bureau. Elle enfila sa veste et se mit en route. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé tentant de se faire un chemin dans la foule de passants. Elle arriva finalement à son lieu de travail. Elle déboula dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers les ascenceurs. Elle croisa quelques collègues qu'elle salua poliment. Puis, elle traversa le couloir au quatrième étage et arriva à son bureau. La jeune journaliste posa son ordinateur sur son bureau et elle commença à chercher des idées pour écrire son article. Elle passa la matinée à chercher des idées, tout en écrivant quelques phrases qu'elle rectifiait sans cesse. Vers 12h00, elle marqua une pause. Elle semblait satisfaite de son travail. Elle sortit pour aller déjeuner. Elle se rendit dans le pub en face du journal où elle avait l'habitude de déjeuner. Elle s'installa à une table et dégusta une salade sans quitter des yeux son ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle commençait un travail, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y consacrer totalement. Soudain, Evana entra dans le pub. Elle vit Hermione et la rejoignit. Elle s'assit en face d'elle puis elle lui demanda :

« alors, ton article, ça avance ? »

« Oui, je suis contente de moi. »

« Ne te prends pas trop la tête c'est juste un article sur un artefact quelconque. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas faire les choses à moitié. »

Evana esquissa un sourire. Puis, elle poursuivit la discussion :

« Je peux voir ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore terminé. »

« C'est pas grave, montre moi ce que tu as fait. »

« Bon, si tu insiste. »

Hermione tourna son ordinateur et Evana commença la lecture de l'article.

_La curiosité amène les gens à faire des recherches sur diverses choses. Il y a quelque jours, un objet a été découvert non loin d'une forêt d'Irlande. L'objet en question a immédiatement été apporté au London Research Center. Immédiatement la curiosité des scientifiques les a poussés à faire des recherches autour de cet objet. Et ceci à bien sûr attisé la curiosité de la population et des journalistes. Je me suis donc rendu au centre de recherche afin de voir l'objet en question et d'interroger le scientifique chargé des recherches le concernant. J'ai finalement découvert que l'objet en question était en fait une simple bague. Ma curiosité a finalement conduit à la déception. Cette bague est certainement un artefact ancien avec une riche histoire. Mais finalement que devons-nous retenir ? Que la curiosité peut nous conduire à une profonde déception. _

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé la lecture de l'article, Evana se redressa. Elle s'exclama :

« je trouve ça génial, tu as changé quelques éléments du sujet mais je trouve cela beaucoup mieux qu'un article de revue scientifique décevente. »

« Merci. »

Hermione était satisfaite de son travail, elle termina son repas puis elle retourna à son bureau. Le soir même, elle remit l'article à son patron qui lui offrit une prime.


	5. Chapter 4 : Le retour du héros

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'article sur la bague de Gaunt. Et Hermione était rassurée car il n'y avait eu aucune trâce du monde des sorciers. Elle avait finit par oublier sa rencontre avec Drago Malfoy et l'incendie à Privet Drive. La vie était redevenue normale et elle en était enchantée. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'impression d'être surveillée. Dans la rue, elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un la suivait. Pourtant, quand elle se retournait, elle ne voyait rien de suspect. Hermione était de plus en plus perturbée par cette étrange sensation. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les rues de Londres, elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Puis elle accélérait le pas comme si elle voulait semer quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas osé parler de tout cela à Evana. Après tout, Evana était une moldue et elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie passé. Comment aurait-elle pu lui confier quoi que ce soit. Puis les jours et les semaines passèrent. La sensation de Hermione s'accentua de jour à jour. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'elle réussissait enfin à s'endormir, elle s'imaginait des choses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Puis un jour alors qu'elle se rendait à son travail, un événement inatendu confirma ses soupçons. Alors qu'elle traversait la rue « Far Street », elle entendit un craquement sonore. Surprise par le bruit, elle s'arrêta et se retourna très vite. Elle ne vit rien mais elle était persuadée que quelqu'un s'était tenu derrière elle, il y a très peu de temps. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu le bruit. Malgré les nombreuses années passées à l'écart du monde des sorciers, Hermione connaissait encore le bruit du transplanage. En pensant à cela, elle fut parcourut d'un sentiment de frayeur. La personne qui la suivait depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'elle puisse la voir était un sorcier. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son ancienne vie, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule idée fixe en tête, couper difinitivement les ponts avec ce monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Et pour cela, la première chose qu'elle avait faites fut d'enfermer sa baguette dans une armoire verrouiller en se disant de ne plus jamais la réutiliser. Et ce jour là, alors que sa vie s'était enfin stabilisée, son passé refesait surface brutalement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu son article sur la bague de Gaunt, l'incendie à Privet Drive et sa rencontre avec Drago Malfoy. Mais malgré tout cela, sa vie n'avait pas été chamboulée, elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus eu de nouvelles de ces évènements. Après quelques minutes où elle resta figée sur place, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Le soir, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hermione était bien plus vigilante que les autres fois. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec un air agité. Mais elle arriva chez elle sans aucun problème. Elle entra dans son appartement et resta collée contre la porte d'entrée. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un la suivait ainsi. Elle ne trouva aucune réponse à sa question. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une faible voix féminine à travers la porte.

« Hermione, c'est moi, j'aimerais te parler »

Hermione reconnut imédiatement la voix de Evana. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Evana sur le palier. Elle avait un air sérieux qui était rare chez elle. Hermione avait l'habitude de la voir faire des blagues, sourire, ou faire la folle. Mais là, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la tête à rire. Hermione la fit entrer et les deux amies s'installèrent dans le salon. Comme aucune des deux n'osait parler, Hermione se lança.

« Tu as l'air triste, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Evana lui répondit :

« Je ne suis pas triste, je m'inquiète pour toi »

Hermione fut très surprise de cette affirmation.

« Pour moi ? »

Evana poursuivit :

« je te vois depuis plusieurs jours, tu as l'air bizarre, et aujourd'hui tu avais l'air terrifiée par quelque chose. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-elle parler à Evana. Mais lui dire quoi ? Voyant que Hermione restait silencieuse, Evana continua :

« Si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler, je suis ton amie. »

« Je le sais Evana » répondit Hermione « mais ce n'est pas facile ».

La jeune journaliste hésitait de plus en plus. Allait-elle parler à Evana ? Elle poursuivit.

«J'ai l'impression d'être constamment surveillé. »

« Comment cela ? » réplique Evana.

« J'ai la sensation d'être suivie dans la rue, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe dans tous mes mouvements ».

« Tu dois être fatiguée ou préoccupée. »

« Peut être. »

Evana ne pouvais pas comprendre d'où venaient ses soupçons mais le bruit de transplanage avait été bien réel. Mais Evana ne pouvait pas la prendre au sérieux. Pourtant, la jeune femme, continua la conversation.

« Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos. »

« Tu as peut-être raison, je vais voir avec mon patron. »

Puis, Evana se leva et elle quitta l'appartement. Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule. Trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle alla directement se coucher.

_Hermione se tenait dans une petite ruelle prêt de feet street. La jeune sorcière portait toujours sa robe et son écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or. Elle était en larme. Dans un ultime effort, elle saisit sa baguette magique et avec une formule, elle s'habilla avec des vêtements moldus. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit provenant de plus loin dans la ruelle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait à nouveau de rêver à des souvenirs. Seulement cette fois, le souvenir remontait à la nuit où elle avait quitté sa vie de sorcière. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle s'était changée pour éviter d'attirer les regards sur elle, la jeune femme avait entendu un bruit derrière elle. Sur le moment, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un chat ou d'une chose sans importance. Mais à présent, elle se demandait si elle n'était alors pas déjà surveillée cette nuit-là. Mais qui pouvait bien la suivre partout à chaque instant ? Alors, un idée invraisemblable lui vint à l'esprit. Elle décida de sortir afin de voir si elle apercevait quelqu'un dans la rue. A cette heure tardive, il n'y aurait aucun passant. Elle aurait donc plus de chance de remarquer quelqu'un la suivre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et chaussa ses chaussure. Puis, elle se rendit dans le salon devant un petit buffet. Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta immobile devant le meuble. Depuis sa fuite, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin de faire ceci. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de s'assurer une certaine sécurité. Hermione tira doucement sur l'un des tiroirs qui composait le meuble. Puis elle en sortit une boîte marron. Elle referma le tiroir puis, elle posa la boîte sur le buffet. Avec délicatesse, elle ouvrit la boîte. Un morceaux de tissu blanc semblait enrouler un objet. Avec une extrème lenteur, la jeune femme, déplia le morceau de tissu. Puis elle prit avec une certaine déception, cet accessoire qu'elle avait tant utilisé pendant plusieurs années. L'objet en question était toujours intact, elle tenait à présent fermement sa baguette magique dans sa main. Aussitôt elle sentit son corps se remplir d'une force magique. Elle resta encore quelques minutes sans bouger, puis, elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle mit sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, puis elle remit la boîte dans le buffet. Elle se précipita vers la porte et elle sortit avec une certaine appréhension. La rue était déserte. Une brise légère se faisait ressentir dans l'air. La nuit était sombre, les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages et la lune ne formait qu'un croissant dans un ciel particulièrement obscur. Au moins, Hermione était sûre de ne pas croiser un loup garou. Elle avança d'un pas lent dans le rue silencieuse. Les lampadaires éclairaient la rue et quelques fenêtre restaient encore illuminées. Puis, Hermione arriva dans « Far Street ». Elle était encore plus sombre que la précédente rue. Elle continua à avancer dans la rue. Puis elle lorsqu'elle arriva vers le milieu, elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir si elle voyait quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea alors vers une rue adjacente et s'engouffra entre deux immeubles. Elle se cacha alors sur le côté et regarda si quelqu'un arrivait sur ses pas. Après avoir attendu pendant quelque minute, elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. A l'extrémité de la ruelle, un homme se tenait droit. Il avait une grande cape noire avec une capuche rabattue sur sa tête et il portait un masque. Hermione remarqua aussitôt sa baguette magique qu'il tenait fermement de sa main droite. Il était évident que c'était un mangemort. Mais que faisait-il là ? La jeune sorcière prit sa baguette sans faire la moindre bruit puis elle se tint prête à agir en cas de soucis.

« Stupéfix »

Un jet de lumière rouge arriva derrière elle et l'atteignit dans son dos. Surprise, elle lâcha sa baguette et tomba sur la sol. Elle tenta de résister. Devant elle, il y avait une certaine agitation. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut deux silhouette qui se battaient en duel.

_Hermione et Harry se tenait dans le parc de Poudlard. Le survivant était debout et regardait son amie de ses yeux envoutants. Hermione était face à lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler se regard si irrésistible. _

_« Tu te rends compte du mal que ça ferait » dit-elle. _

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. _

_« Nous allons faire du mal à nos proches, nous ne pouvons pas. » poursuivit Hermione. _

_« Hermione, je t'en prie » _

_« Non Harry, n'insiste pas »_

_Puis elle se retourna et partit en courant en direction du château. Elle sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux noisettes et le long de ses joues. Harry resta immobile et la regarda s'enfuir. _

« Enervatum »

Hermione sentit de nouveau son corps bouger. Le sortilège de stupéfixion venait d'être annulé. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se releva difficilement. Puis elle se demanda qui avait pu la secourir. Elle se retourna rapidement. Elle vit une silhouette disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Bien qu'elle ne l'ai vue que quelque secondes, elle avait parfaitement reconnut la personne. Comment aurait-elle put oublier ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ces lunettes, sans oublier ce regard envoutant et cette légendaire cicatrice ? Comment aurait-elle put oublier son ancien meilleur ami, Harry Potter ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Révélations

_Hermione se tenait debout dans l'obscurité. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. La jeune sorcière prit sa baguette d'une main ferme. Puis elle prononça la formule : _

_« lumos », aussitôt l'extrémité de sa baguette s'ilumina d'une lumière légèrement bleutée. Hermione tendit son bras devant elle pour éclairé l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnnaître. Soudain, elle distingua une silhouette un peu plus loin, devant elle. Hermione resta immobile pendant quelques instants. Puis, elle se décida à s'avancer. Avec une légère peur, elle commença à faire quelques pas. La silhouette était de plus en plus nette. A présent, Hermione voyait clairement que c'était un homme. Elle s'approcha encore, les cheveux et les traits du visage de la silhouette devenait de plus en plus nette. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et son visage était parcouru de petites entailles. Mais ces quelques blessures ne le rendait pas effrayant. Il était même plutôt séduisant. Quelque chose en lui attirait le regard de Hermione, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à quelques pas de lui elle le reconnut enfin. C'était Harry Potter, avec ses lunettes, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Hermione aurait voulut lui parler mais lorsqu'elle voulut prononcer un mot aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle arriva à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis alors qu'il la regardait de ses yeux bleus envoûtants, il recula puis disparut en transplanant. Hermione se mit alors à crier : _

_« Harry ! Harry attend ! »_

« Hermione ! Hermione réveilles-toi ! »

Hermione se réveilla. Elle avait très chaud et avait l'air paniqué. Evanna se tenait devant elle assise au bout de son lit. Lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie, Hermione se redressa précipitamment et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Evanna l'avait-elle entendu crier dans son sommeil ? Evanna la regardait fixement de ses magnifique yeux bleus. Puis elle demanda :

« ça va ? Tu as fais un cauchemard ? »

Hermione se sentit encore plus gênée. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Evanna pour se justifier ?

« Oui, mais ça va mieux » répondit Hermione d'une petite voix faible.

« Tu avais l'air paniqué, ça devait être quelque chose d'effrayant. »

« Non, pas vraiment » répondit Hermione.

Un court silence régna dans la pièce puis, Evanna reprit :

« au fait, je t'ai vue sortir hier soir, tu as fait quoi ? »

Hermione se sentit prise au dépourvu, Evanna n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

« C'est par rapport à ce que tu m'a dis hier, tu te sens surveillée ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Oui, je suis sortie pour voir si je n'apercevait pas quelqu'un. »

« Et tu as vu quelqu'un ? »

« Non, personne » assura Hermione fermement.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton amie. »

« Je sais Evanna. »A présent Hermione hésitait à nouveau, allait-elle prendre le risque de tout dévoiler à sa meilleure amie. Alors que le silence se poursuivait, Evanna poursuivit :

« De toute façon, il se passe quelque chose. J'ai trouvé ça en arrivant ce matin. »Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. Evanna tenait dans sa main sa baguette magique. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle allait devoir tout raconter à Evanna.

« D'accord » dit-elle, « je vais tout te dire, mais tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire »

« Dis toujours, on verra bien » répondit Evanna tout en l'encourageant du regard.

« Et bien voilà » commença Hermione, « Je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres, je suis une sorcière »

« Une quoi ? » demanda Evanna qui crut durant quelques secondes avoir mal compris.

« Une sorcière, j'ai des pouvoirs magique depuis toujours » expliqua Hermione, « J'ai étudier la magie dans une école de magie qui s'appelle Poudlard »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ? Tu me fais marcher. »

« Non c'est la vérité » assura Hermione, « notre monde est caché c'est pour cela que vous ne connaissez pas notre existence. »

Evanna ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce que racontait Hermione. Alors, la jeune sorcière décida de lui prouver qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Je peux te le prouver, l'objet que tu tiens, c'est ma baguette magique, je peux te montrer. »Elle espérait cependant que Evana la croiraient sur parole car elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer par le service des usages abusif de la magie. Mais Evanna ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Alors Hermione prit sa baguette. Elle décida de jeter un sortilège simple et pas très puissant. Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette puis prononça la formule « wingardium leviosa ». Aussitôt sa lampe de chevet se souleva et resta suspendue dans les airs. Evanna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle resta bouche-bée en regardant la lamper qui voltigeait dans les airs sans aucun support.

« Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie devant un moldu » expliqua Hermione.

« Un moldu ? »

« Oui, c'est comme cela que les sorciers appellent les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. »

« Charmant » répliqua Evanna. Hermione conduisit Evanna dans le salon où les deux amies s'assirent autour de la table. Hermione servit une tasse de thé à Evanna. Tandis qu'une fumée délicieusement parfumée s'élevait dans les airs, Evanna ne dit pas un mot. Hermione avait un peu peur, elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

« Tu sais Evanna, en réalité, j'ai quitté le monde des sorciers il y a cinq ans, depuis je n'ai pas fait de magie. »

Soudain Evanna se redressa. Elle demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que plusieurs évènements ont fait que j'ai préféré partir. »

« Tu as tout quitté du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je préfère pas en parler, mais depuis tu es devenue mon amie et je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette amitié »

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Evana semblait également très touchée par les mots qu'elle venait de dire.

« Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer » dit-elle avec humour. « Parles-moi encore de ton monde, ça me fascine »

Hermione ne savait pas par quoi commencer, le monde de la magie était si vaste. Finalement elle se lança :

« Et bien, la magie est contrôlée par le ministère de la magie, il y a plusieurs types de sorciers : il y a ceux qu'on appelle les sangs purs issue de familles de sorciers, les sangs-mélés qui ont un parent sorcier et un parent moldu et les nés-moldus qui sont nés de parents moldus ce qui est mon cas »

« Tes parents ne sont pas des sorciers ? » demanda Evana. Hermione esquissa un sourire puis elle répondit :

« non, et je ne connaissait pas mes pouvoir avant mes onze ans, ce jour-là, j'ai reçu une lettre disant que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais inscrite à l'école de magie de Poudlard et j'ai donc fais mes études là bas pour apprendre à utiliser et à contrôler la magie ». Evana paraissait perplexe, mais c'était normal, qui ne l'aurait pas été en apprenant que sa meilleure amie était une sorcière. Elle était un peu terrifié mais en même tant elle sentait en elle une grande curiosité et voulait en savoir encore plus sur la vie passée de Hermione. Elle lui demanda :

« Mais que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça aussitôt. Son escapade nocturne l'avait profondément marqué.

« Il y a plusieurs années, un puissant mage noir qui avait disparut, a fait son retour. Il a tenté de prendre le contrôle de notre monde. Mais, il a fini par être vaincu par Harry Potter, un de mes meilleurs amis. »

Hermione s'arrêta dans son récit. Parler de ses souvenirs était douloureux pour elle. Elle reprit :

« Et depuis quelques jours, je perçois des évènements étanges comme si une instabilité régnait. »

« Comme lorsque tu t'es sentie suivie ? » coupa Evana.

« Oui » reprit Hermione, « et hier soir, j'ai voulu vérifié si je n'apercevais pas quelqu'un, mais j'ai été attaqué »

« attaquée ? » demanda Evana d'un air terrifié.

« Oui, puis quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu quelqu'un me défendre, et je suis sûr de l'avoir reconnu. »

« C'était qui ? » demanda Evana qui avait du mal à comprendre.

« Je crois que c'était Harry, mon ancien ami »

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes, n'ajouta un mot. Hermione s'était de nouveau mise à réfléchir. Evana qui ne comprenait pas tout ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Après quelques minutes de silence, Evana demanda à Hermione :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas reprendre contact avec les autres sorciers. » répondit Hermione. Elle avait un air très triste. Elle, qui avait tout fait pour se tenir à l'écart de son ancienne vie, elle qui s'était installée dans une vie de moldue. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal a supporter l'idée que le monde de la magie refaisait soudainement surface dans sa vie. Mais elle était soulagée que Evana l'ai écoutée et à présent elle savait qu'elle pourrait se confier à elle.


	7. Chapter 6 : L'attaque des Mangemorts

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Hermione avait dévoilé à Evana son secret. Bien qu'elle se sentait de mieux en mieux, elle avait toujours une boule au ventre qui la déranger continuellement. Elle se posait sans arrêt les même questions, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette nuit là où elle avait été secouru par un personne qu'elle avait à peine aperçu. Pourtant elle était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Mais pourquoi s'était-il enfui ainsi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Elle en avait assez de toute cette histoire. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie normale et tout oublier. Mais comment ne pas penser à ces événements tellement marquants. Comme lui avait conseillé Evana plus tôt, Hermione avait pris quelques jours afin de se reposer. Enfin, pour le moment, elle faisait tout sauf se reposer. Elle passait ses journées enfermées et elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des question sur les événements récents. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son article sur la bague de Gaunt avait certainement un lien avec son agression par les mangemorts. Mais lequel ? Finalement, après avoir retourné le problème en long et en large, elle décida de se ressaisir. De toute façon, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller et elle devait surtout réagir comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. L'appartement était très sombre et une atmosphère lugubre et peu accueillante régnait à l'intérieur. Depuis son agression, Hermione avait évité de sortir de son appartement. Elle avait peur d'être retrouvée par des mangemorts ou par n'importe quel sorcier. Bien qu'elle était décidé à bouger, elle n'était toujours pas prêt à sortir. Elle resta donc assise sur le canapé de son salon. Elle tenta tant bien que mal, d'éviter de penser aux événements récents. Petit à petit, elle se sentit partir. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde et la fatigue envahissait son corps. Après avoir lutté pendant plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se laisser tomber dans profond sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux et son esprit semblait partir très loin.

_Hermione se tenait droite dans le parc de Poudlard. Tout autour d'elle des centaines de corps s'étendaient sur le sol glacé. Il y avait des adultes, des enfants, des professeurs. Leurs yeux restaient ouverts mais ils ne voyaient plus. Un long silence de mort régnait dans le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Poudlard n'était plus la glorieuse école de magie réputée dans tout le monde de la magie. Le grand château appelé le lieu le plus sûr au monde était à présent un tas de ruines. La bataille de Poudlard avait causé de nombreux dégâts. Et pas seulement des dégâts matériel, les plus grandes cicatrices étaient surtout des dégâts moral. Hermione était très affaiblie. Elle avait plusieurs blessures un peu partout sur son corps. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ressentait un immense vide. Des innoncents avaient été tués sans aucune pitié. Même les élèves n'avaient pas été épargné. Hermione ne bougeait pas. Toutes ces personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui avaient été tué durant cette horrible bataille. Elle repensait à eux. Sirius mort beaucoup trop tôt au goût de tous. Dumbledore qui fut l'une des plus grandes pertes du monde de la magie. Maugrey Fol Oeil, Rémus Lupin, Tonks, Fred. Malgrès la chutte le Lord Voldemort, les traces étaient toujours présentes et très douloureuse pour la jeune femme. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux devenait brillant tandis que ses joues devenaient humides. Elle sentit plusieurs larmes coulées le long de ses joues pour aller se perdre au niveau de son cou. Elle poussa un sanglot afin d'évacuer toute cette tristesse qui s'accumulait en elle. Elle n'avait jamais été dans un tel état. Même le jour où elle fut torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, elle n'avait pas été aussi malheureuse. Pour elle, la pire des torture était de perdre des amis chers. Puis elle finit par craquer complêtement. Elle fondit en pleurs et sans que personne ne la remarque elle se laissa tombé sur le sol. Elle était tellement noyée par l'émotion qu'elle ne remarqua pas une silhouette sombre qui s'approchait d'un pas silencieux. Soudain, une voix grave brisa le silence qui fit sursauter la jeune sorcière. _

_« On est sentimentale, Granger »_

_Hermione oublia soudain son chagrin et se retourna rapidement face à la personne qui avait parlé. Un homme encapuchonné dont le visage était caché par un masque se tenait face à elle. Il tenait fermement sa baguette magique et semblait la fixer longuement. Le mangemort continua : _

_« Il est clair que tu aurais du être tuée à la place de tes amis. Une sale sang-de-bourbe comme toi n'a pas sa place ici. »_

_Hermione sentit une immense fureur monter en elle tandis que le mangemort continuait de la provoquer. _

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si le seigneur des Ténèbres à disparu, nous ses partisans seront toujours là pour remettre les gens de ton espèce à leur place »_

_La fureur de Hermione se transforma en une immense haine. Elle sentait sa main trembler tandis qu'elle tenait sa baguette. _

_« Tes amis qui ont été tué cette nuit n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, ils n'auraient jamais du s'opposer au seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant je regrette qu'une seule chose, que tu n'es pas subie le même sort. »_

_Cette fois-ci s'en était trops. Hermione ne put se contrôler. Elle prononça d'un voix qui fit forte : _

_« sectumsempra »_

_Un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette et jaillit en direction du mangemort. Celui-ci s'écarta mais le sortilège l'atteignit sur le visage au niveau de la joue. Le mangemort tenait à présent sa main gauche sur sa joue tout en la regardant d'un air menaçant. _

_« Tu me le paiera espèce de sang-de-bourbe, je te retrouverais un jour, où que tu sois »_

_Puis, il transplana laissant Hermione désamparée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Même si le mangemort l'avait provoqué elle savait qu'elle aurait dû garder son calme. Elle se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant cette altercation. _

Hermione se redressa subitement. Elle se trouvait dans son salon assise sur son canapé. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemard. Comme à chaque fois, elle sentait son corps trembler. Elle reprit le contrôle de son esprit. Puis elle décida de sortir afin de prendre l'air. Elle enfila un manteau et prit sa baguette qu'elle ne quittait plus désormais. Puis elle se dirirgea vers la porte. La nuit commençait à tombée. Le ciel était couvert par de gros nuages noirs. Hermione marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue. Elle se retrouva dans une rue plus sombre et plus inquiétante. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle était encore très perturbée par son rêve. Puis, elle s'arrêta afin de respirait l'air frais. Elle regarda le ciel et comme il était couvert, elle abaissa ses yeux bien vite. Soudain, elle fut parcourut de frissons. A quelques mètre d'elle, se tenait un mangemort reconnaissable à son masque, sa cape et surtout à sa baguette magique. Hermione se sentit paniquer. Elle se retourna afin de quitter l'endroit au plus vite. C'est alors qu'elle vit un deuxième mangemort de l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione se sentait à présent piégée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de trouver une réponse, plusieurs mangemort apparurent autour d'elle. A présent, une dizaine de mangemorts l'encerclaient et ils semblaient tous prêt à bondir. L'un d'eux s'avança vers elle tandis que la peur l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

« Comme je te l'avais promis, je t'ai retrouvé sale sang-de-bourbe, durant toute ses années je ne t'ai pas oubliée. »

Hermione reconnut immédiatement cette voix grave. C'était bel et bien le mangemort qu'elle avait vu plusieurs années auparavant dans le parc de Poudlard. Puis celui-ci brandit sa baguette et cria :

« endoloris »

Un jet de lumière rouge, l'atteignit très vite. Elle tomba sur la route tout en se pliant de douleur.

Puis les autres mangemorts se mirent à imiter leur camarade. Ils crièrent ensemble :

« endoloris »

Des jets de lumière rouges fusèrent de tout côté et atteignirent Hermione en même temps. La douleur lui était insupportable. Elle était allongée par terre et la douleur était telle que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Elle se sentait vraiment très mal. Mais elle se rendit soudain compte qu'une grande agitation régnait maintenant dans la rue. Des sortilèges fusaient dans toutes les directions. Hermione tenta malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle aperçut vaguement plusieurs silhouette à visages découverts. Mais elle plongea de nouveau dans le coma. Alors que Hermione ne bougeait plus, deux hommes la soulevèrent et l'emenèrent en transplanant.


	8. Chapter 7 : Retrouvailles

_Hermione se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La pièce était déserte et un silence majestueux y régnait. Hermione restait immobile face à l'une des deux fenêtres qui offrait une vue sur le parc de Poudlard. La guerre était terminée, Harry ayant tué Voldemort. Pourtant Hermione semblait très triste. Ses blessures avaient été soignées et elle s'en était sortie avec une jambe cassée qui avait été soigné par Mme Pomfresh très rapidement. La jeune Gryffondor observait le parc silencieusement. Elle gardait des cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux noisettes dues à ses larmes fréquentes depuis quelques jours. En effet, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Hermione repense à tous les événements récents et éclate en sanglot. Harry et Ron faisait de leur mieux pour l'aider mais ils étaient eux même très marqués par la mort de leurs amis et de membres de leurs familles (pour Ron). Mais la tristesse d'Hermione n'était pas réellement due à la perte des ses amis. Bien que cela la touchait énormément, elle était très marquée par autre chose. Elle n'avait eu le courage d'en parler à personne. Même pas à Ron ou Harry. Et elle n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser. La nuit elle revoyait sans cesse sa rencontre avec le mangemort peu après la chute de Voldemort. Elle avait utilisé sous la colère le sortilège « sectumsempra » et bien que n'importe qui aurait qualifié cette réaction d'un acte héroïque, elle s'en voulait affreusement. Non pas d'avoir attaqué un mangemort, mais plutôt d'avoir cédé à sa haine et d'avoir voulu infliger une douleur à quelqu'un. L'accumulation des événements l'avait poussée à bout et à présent elle était profondément choquée. C'est pourquoi, elle avait pris une décision. Le lendemain, elle abandonnerait ses pouvoirs et son monde. Elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre ainsi, elle allait changer de vie. Elle poussa un ultime sanglot et elle sentit à nouveau l'humidité de ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'en était fini de sa vie de sorcière et ce pour toujours. _

Hermione sentit sa tête lourde. Elle sentait sous son dos la douceur d'un lit tandis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. Même le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui paraissait un effort impossible. Elle sentait sa tête lourde posée en arrière et des douleurs puissantes sur tout son corps. La sueur coulait de son front et elle avait l'impression que sa tête était enflammée. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour se calmer. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra pour ne pas penser à sa douleur qui continuait et lui donnait envie de hurler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle parvint à se calmer. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir. Où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Soudain elle entendit des pas non loin d'elle. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son front. La chaleur qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à présent s'estompa et elle sentait ses forces revenir petit à petit. Tandis que ses paupières commençait à se décoller lentement, elle entendit une voix douce et apaisante.

« Hermione, …. Hermione tu m'entend »

L'obscurité laissa place à la lumière et durant quelques secondes ses yeux semblait aveuglée. Puis une image commença à se dessiner devant elle. Elle distingua une chevelure rousse mais ne put remarquer autre chose. Petit à petit les traits d'un visage se formait. Hermione vit deux yeux marrons, brillant d'intensité qui la fixaient longuement. Alors que le brouillard dans lequel Hermione semblait plongé disparaissait, elle reconnu clairement Ginny Weasley son ancienne meilleure amie de Poudlard. La rousse se tenait au chevet de Hermione et semblait inquiète. Puis Hermione bougea ses lèvres faiblement.

« Ginny »

La rousse sentit tout à coup une immense joie s'emparer d'elle. Elle dut faire de gros effort pour ne pas sauter au plafond. Puis retrouvant ses esprits, elle s'adressa à Hermione.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

La jeune brune répondit faiblement :

« Faible et épuisée, mais ça va un peut mieux »

« Ne fait pas de geste brusque et reste allongé, tu as subi un traumatisme important »

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Hermione resta donc couchée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Puis, elle demanda :

« Que s'est-il passée ? Pourquoi je me retrouve ici ? »

Pour toute réponde Ginny demanda avec une certaine panique :

« Tu ne te souviens de rien »

« Non » répliqua faiblement Hermione.

« Tu as été conduite ici par des aurors il y a deux jours. Tu étais dans un état grave. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit tu avais subi une puissante attaque. »

Soudain Hermione revit cette nuit-là où elle fut attaquée. Elle revit les mangemorts apparaissant loin devant elle, l'un d'eux s'approchant en lui disant qu'elle allait payer, les éclats de lumières rouges, les bras la soulevant et le bruit de transplanage. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait été secourue de justesse. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Ginny. La jeune rousse avait bien changée depuis la dernière fois qu'elles c'étaient vues. Elle était devenue une belle femme. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que auparavant. Elle portait une blouse blanche et Hermione comprit alors qu'elle avait dû réussir son ambition de devenir médicomage.

« Tu as réussi à devenir médicomage d'après ce que je vois » dit Hermione.

Ginny fut surprise par la soudaineté de ses paroles. Elle acquiesça fièrement.

« ça n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai réussi oui »

« Je suis contente pour toi, j'ai toujours su que tu y arriverait. » ajouta Hermione.

Ginny la remercia, elle était heureuse de retrouver son amie. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles elles se parlèrent, Ginny reprit son sérieux.

« Il faut que tu prennes une potion maintenant »

Elle prit une bouteille avec un liquide sombre à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle l'approcha de Hermione, celle-ci sentit une forte odeur sortant de la bouteille. A contre-coeur, elle ouvrit la bouche. Ginny l'aida à boire la potion car Hermione n'était toujours pas capable de bouger. La potion avait un goût infame. Hermione n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà avalé quelque chose d'aussi immonde. Elle faillit tout recracher mais elle prit sur elle et ferma les yeux. La jeune sorcière avala la potion avec un certain dégoût. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit que ses blessures diminuaient.

« Il y en a une deuxième à prendre » annonça Ginny en prenant une deuxième bouteille. Cette fois-ci le liquide avait une couleur orangée et avait l'air d'avoir meilleur goût. Alors que Ginny approchait à nouveau la bouteille, Hermione remarqua cette fois-ci qu'il n'y avait de mauvaise odeur mais un agréable arôme de fruits et de plantes aromatiques. Lorsque Ginny fit boire la potion à Hermione, celle-ci la trouva bien meilleure que la première ce qui n'était pas bien compliquer. Après avoir que Hermione aie bu les deux potions, Ginny décida de la laisser se reposer et lui expliqua qu'elle avait d'autres patients à aller voir.

« Je dois y aller, reposes-toi bien, je reviendrais te voir »

Puis, la rousse quitta la chambre laissant Hermione retomber dans un profond sommeil.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement pour Hermione. Cela faisait à présent six jours qu'elle s'était réveillée retrouvant Ginny. Elle arrivait à présent à se relever et à utiliser ses bras. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas encore à marcher. Elle restait donc couché dans son lit toute la journée et elle s'ennuyer affreusement. Ginny passait la voir plusieurs fois par jour pour l'aider à prendre ses potions correctement. Un jour, Hermione lui avait demandé des nouvelles de ses autres anciens amis. « Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que tu es partie, Neville et Luna se sont mis en couple peu après la fin de la guerre. Quant à moi j'ai vite rompu avec Harry. »

Hermione fut très surprise de l'annonce de son amie. Elle était persuadée que elle et Harry ne se quitterait jamais. Ginny lui expliqua qu'en réalité, ils se voyaient comme des amis et qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment en fin de compte.

« Mais, nous sommes restés amis » ajouta-t-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous maintenant ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse d'avoir des nouvelles de chacun d'eux.

« Neville est professeur de botanique depuis que le professeur Chourave a pris sa retraite. Luna a pris la direction du « chicaneur », le journal de son père et elle continue à le faire publier avec son aide. Le professeur McGonagall est devenue directrice de Poudlard. George s'est remis doucement de la mort de Fred puis il a repris la fabrication de produits Weasley et de leur magasin. Il dit que c'est sa façon de rendre hommage à Fred. »

Hermione se sentit tout à coup bouleverser lorsque Ginny lui parla de Fred. Tout à coup, elle repensa au malheur qu'avait causé la lutte contre Voldemort et les victimes qui avaient malheureusement été tuées lors du conflit. Elle repensa à Fred, à Rémus Lupin et Tonks, à Dumbledore, à Sirius. Ils étaient tous morts en combattant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une immense peine l'envahir lorsqu'elle y repensait. Et cela lui rappelait immédiatement de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle se ressaisit et reprit sa conversation avec Hermione en tentant de masquer sa tristesse et son émotion. Bien que Ginny l'avait remarqué, elle décida de ne rien dire. Hermione reprit alors :

« Et Ron ? »

Ginny lui répondit alors :

« Il est devenu employé au ministère en tant que auror, il est célibataire depuis sa rupture avec Hannah Abbot, relation qui n'a hélas par durer. »

Mais Hermione n'éprouver pour Ron que de l'amitié et de la tendresse. Mais il y avait eu ce baiser lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard. Pour elle, ce baiser avait été une erreur et elle s'en était vite rendue compte. Mais elle n'avait jamais connu l'avis de Ron. Puis elle demanda d'une petite voix.

« Et Harry ? »

« Il est chef des aurors maintenant. Kingsley, qui est désormais ministre de la magie, lui a proposé le poste quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort. »

Hermione remarqua que Ginny n'avait pas eu peur de prononcer le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, elle ne s'y attarda pas et demanda :

« et il est en couple maintenant ? »

« Non, afin d'après ce que je sais. » répondit Ginny.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione se sentit soudainement soulager.


	9. Chapter 8 : Rendez-vous au ministère

**Excusez-moi pour l'absence (c'est l'été et je n'ai pas toujours le temps de publier), mais voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Les douleurs s'étaient arrêtées et à son grand bonheur, Hermione avait enfin réussi à bouger ses jambes. Cela s'était produit un matin peu après son réveil. Elle émergea de son sommeil et sans s'en rendre compte, elle réussit à bouger ses jambes. Soudain, elle comprit que ses jambes n'étaient plus paralysées. Dans sa joie, elle appela aussitôt Ginny.

« Ginny ! Ginny viens voir ! »

Ginny entra dans la chambre et craignant un problème lui demanda ce qu'il se passait d'un air inquiet. Hermione la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'arrive à bouger mes jambes. »

Ginny sembla tout à coup emporter par un immense bonheur.

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi. »

Mais toutes deux savaient qu'il faudrait encore quelques temps pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau marcher. Hermione passa donc les semaines suivantes à faire des séances de rééducation. Elle arrivait désormais à se tenir debout et à faire quelques pas. Ginny indiqua à Hermione qu'elle pourrait sans doute marcher normalement dans quelques jours. Hermione en était très heureuse. Elle en avait vraiment assez de rester toute la journée couchée sans aucune distraction. Alors qu'il était prévu qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital le lendemain, elle reçu alors une visite inattendue. Kingsley Shacklebolt vint la voir. Il entra dans la chambre sous le regard surpris de Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir cette visite inattendue. Kingsley s'approcha du lit avec une allure calme.

« Bonjour Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« ça va mieux, j'arrive à marcher et il est prévu que je sorte demain. » répondit la jeune brune.

Kingsley poursuivit :

« Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ... »

« vous êtes devenu ministre de la magie. »coupa la jeune femme.

« Oui » répondit Kingsley « et je préférais venir en personne plutôt que d'envoyer un courrier »

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'empressa de demander Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que nous avons besoin de ton aide pour l'enquête au sujet de ton agression. Le bureau des aurors t'a donc convoqué demain matin à 10h00. »

« Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps » fit remarquer Hermione avec un air consterné.

« Je sais bien Hermione, mais ton témoignage est important, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura moi, le chef des aurors et certainement un membre du Magenmagot. » expliqua Kingsley de son habituelle voix calme.

« D'accord » répondit-elle.

« Bien, reposes-toi bien »

Puis Kingsley quitta la chambre dans un silence total. Hermione n'entendit même pas la porte grincer. Elle resta immobile durant plusieurs minutes. Elle semblait dans un état second. Puis, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Hermione recouvra ses esprits. Ginny entra toujours vêtue de son habituelle blouse blanche.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Sur le plan physique oui » dit Hermione d'un air songeur.

« C'est déjà bien » répondit Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

Pour toute réplique, Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de reprendre ses rêveries. C'est alors que Ginny comprit que quelque chose la tracassait. Habituellement, Hermione aurait répliqué mais là, elle s'était résignée, trop facilement à son goût. Elle lui demanda alors :

« Comment ça c'est passé avec Kingsley. »

Hermione interrompit ses pensées et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de la rousse. Puis elle lui répondit :

« Il voulait me convier à un charmant entretien demain. » Elle avait répondu sur un ton faux et Ginny insista.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe exactement ? »

Hermione tenta de nier mais Ginny n'avait pas été sa meilleure amie pour rien. Elle la connaissait par cœur et elle savait que Hermione était préoccupé par quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi. Hermione ne voulait pas révéler ses pensées à Ginny car elle craignait sa réaction. Mais Ginny continua d'insister et Hermione ne put éviter la conversation.

« Je ne comptais par revenir. Sans cette fichue attaque je ne serais certainement pas revenue dans ce monde. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi Ginny mais il y a trop de souvenir ici. Je ne peux pas vivre tout en repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il s'est passé peu avant mon départ. Et ce rendez-vous m'empêche de tout reprendre comme si de rien était. Je risque de revoir des personnes et si je revois Harry, Ron ou bien d'autre, ils feront tout pour m'empêcher de repartir. Et surtout ils voudront savoir pourquoi je les ai abandonnés il y a cinq ans. »

Elle sentit ses larmes revenir et humidifier ses yeux les rendant brillant. Ginny ne disait rien. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Hermione était partie cinq ans auparavant. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Hermione poursuivit entre deux sanglots :

« J'aurais préféré retrouver ma nouvelle vie et oublier cette histoire. Mais maintenant c'est impossible car je suis obligé d'aller à ce rendez-vous. »

Puis elle craqua, elle se mit à pleurer et Ginny la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Je comprends, je suis sûre que tu as de bonne raison pour fuir. Mais je crains que tu n'es pas le choix. Si Kingsley est venu en personne, c'est que ton témoignage est important et ils ne te lâcheront pas. »

Hermione se sentit dépérir. En quelques jours sa vie avait complètement basculé et elle avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Elle s'était même pincée des dizaines de fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, tout ceci était la réalité. Et à présent, elle allait devoir faire avec. Puis, alors qu'elle laisser échapper un nouveau sanglot, elle demanda à Ginny de la laisser seul. La plus jeune des Weasley accepta à contre cœur de sortir et elle laissa Hermione replonger dans ses pleurs. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Mais ce n'était pas tellement son retour dans le monde des sorciers qui la rendait triste. En réalité ce qui la mettait dans tout ces états c'était ce brusque retour dans le passé. En revenant dans ce monde qu'elle avait fui, elle y retrouver ses souvenirs qui l'avaient hantée durant des nuits entières. Elle repensait sans cesse à cette nuit épouvantable dans le parc de Poudlard, où elle avait eu l'impression de perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Elle avait tant pleuré qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir profondément.

_Tout était sombre. Hermione ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. L'obscurité était telle qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir. Mais soudain elle poussa une grande exclamation. Elle ne sentait pas le sol sous ses pieds. Elle avait l'impression de se tenir sur un sol invisible. Elle tendit ses bras autour d'elle afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas un mur, un obstacle ou quoi que ce soit autour d'elle mais ses mains brassaient le vide. Où était-elle ? Elle s'agenouilla tant bien que mal et elle voulut poser ses mains sur le sol. Mais alors qu'elle les descendait de plus en plus bas, elle ne trouva rien que du vide. Soudain, elle entendit une voix prononcer son prénom. Une voix qu'elle ne put reconnaître. Et tout à coup, une lueur éblouissante apparut devant elle. Elle dut mettre ses mains devant ses yeux tellement la lumière était éblouissante. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour regarder malgré la clarté aveuglante. Elle distingua deux silhouettes s'approcher côte à côte. Elle ne pouvait dire de qui il s'agissait. Puis, la lumière finit par faiblir et Hermione dut attendre quelques minutes pour que ses yeux se réhabituent à la pénombre. Quand elle put afin voir normalement elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Les deux silhouettes se tenaient devant elle et à présent elle pouvait les voir clairement. Imaginez quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron devant elle la fixant inlassablement. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient tous deux un regard froid, un visage fermé, une expression terrifiante. Harry la regardait d'un regard dur qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Celui de Ron n'était guère mieux. Il avait un air mauvais, sa tête des mauvais jours, la tête qu'il avait lorsqu'il se disputait avec Harry ou avec elle lors de leurs études à Poudlard. Mais là, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient cet air là. Elle se décida finalement à leur parler. _

_« Harry ! Ron ! »_

_Mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier leur expression froide. _

_« Tu nous a trahis Hermione » dit soudain Ron avec une voix grave qui ne lui appartenait pas. Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. _

_« Tu nous a abandonné » dit à son tour Harry avec un air encore plus froid. Et cela fit beaucoup de mal à Hermione. _

_« Tu es partie sans rien nous dire, tu ne nous a donné aucune nouvelle, tu dois payer ta traîtrise » continua Harry en gardant son air froid en ajoutant un ton quelque peu agressif. Hermione se sentait particulièrement mal. Elle savait bien qu'elle les avait laissés tomber sans donner la moindre explication. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Harry ou Ron puisse avoir un air si terrifiant. _

_« Tu va payer Hermione » continua Ron. _

_Sans s'en apercevoir Hermione s'était recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle tenait ses bras devant son visage en larme et elle supplié d'une voix faible. _

_« Non, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez, je vous en supplie ». _


	10. Chapter 9 : Doutes et retrouvailles

Chapitre IX.

Doutes et retrouvailles.

* * *

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Merci et bonne lecture. **

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était toujours à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Elle transpirait beaucoup et sa respiration était rapide. Elle venait de faire un terrifiant cauchemar. Elle calma sa respiration et se redressa dans son lit. Son rêve continuait de la hanter. Elle revoyait encore Harry et Ron, se tenant devant elle, avec cet air si froid, qui lui faisaient des reproches et lui répétaient qu'elle devait payer. Et même si elle savait que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, elle en était toute retournée. Après tout, ils avaient eu raison, elle les avait abandonnés sans leur donner une explication. Elle était partie du jour au lendemain et elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui reprochent. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas traîner en ce lieu. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à eux. Durant quelques minutes, elle envisagea l'idée de quitter l'hôpital, mais elle se rappela son rendez-vous au ministère de la magie. Elle était obligée de s'y rendre. Mais le pire c'est que parmi les personnes qui devaient être présentes à son interrogatoire, il y aurait certainement Harry. Kingsley avait dit qu'il y aurait le chef des aurors, et Ginny lui avait appris peu avant que Harry était à ce poste. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne se rendait pas à ce rendez-vous, les aurors la retrouveraient facilement et ils l'amèneraient de force au ministère. Alors qu'elle continuait à se poser des questions, Ginny entra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit et fit un sourire à sa meilleure amie.

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai plus de douleurs » répondit Hermione. Ginny cependant remarqua la sueur sur son front.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud, tu transpires » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

« ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, c'est tout ».

Elle ne voulait pas raconter son rêve. Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, Ginny ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle se contenta d'éponger le front de Hermione avec une éponge qu'elle avait rapidement pris dans la salle de bain. Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux.

« Bon, ma supérieure doit passer te voir pour vérifier que tout va bien, si c'est la cas, tu devrais être autorisée à sortir. » expliqua Ginny.

Hermione était à la fois soulagée et tendue. Elle était pressée de quitter l'hôpital mais elle savait qu'elle avait ce rendez-vous, et cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle regrettait une seule chose de son ancienne vie, les potions sans rêves de Mme Pomefresh l'infirmière de Poudlard. Ginny donna ensuite trois potions à Hermione. Le première avait un goût effroyablement amer. La deuxième avait une odeur répugnante mais la dernière avait un goût sucré et elle était passablement agréablement parfumée. Puis Ginny laissa Hermione pour aller s'occuper des autres patients. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Hermione.

« Entrez » répondit-elle.

Une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche entra alors dans la chambre et s'approcha de Hermione. C'était sans nul doute une médicomage.

« Bonjour » dit la médicomage avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches. En tant normal, Hermione en aurait été presque jalouse mais elle était trop préoccupée pour y faire attention.

« Bonjour docteur » répondit Hermione.

« Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien mieux, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur et j'arrive à me déplacer lentement. » expliqua la jeune femme à la médicomage.

« Bien, parfait, vous avez tout de même l'air d'avoir chaud » dit la médicomage en remarquant les traces de sueurs sur les vêtements d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement fait un mauvais rêve. » répondit cette dernière.

« Je vois » ajouta simplement la médicomage. Puis elle examina Hermione pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle lui fit faire quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'elle était en état de sortir. Puis elle annonça sa conclusion.

« Je vous donne l'autorisation de sortir, mais ne faites pas d'excès et je veux que vous reveniez vous faire examiner au minimum une fois par mois. »

« Merci docteur » dit Hermione qui ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou pas. Puis, la médicomage s'en alla laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci se leva lentement puis elle commença à rassembler ses affaires sans utiliser la magie. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à son retour dans le monde des sorciers et elle préférait ne pas utiliser sa baguette. Puis elle mit toute ses affaires dans sa valise avant d'aller se changer. Avant de partir elle refit son lit et déposa le pyjama de l'hôpital. Puis quand elle eut fini elle prit sa valise et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas lent. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son état, elle n'était simplement pas pressée de se retrouver face au ministre de la magie et encore moins face à Harry. En sortant d'une chambre, Ginny vit alors Hermione et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Alors, tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? » dit-elle avec humour.

Hermione lui répondit :

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Au fait tu ne vas peut-être pas être contente mais mes parents ont absolument tenu à venir pour t'accompagner au ministère, j'ai tout fait pour les faire changer d'avis mais tu connais ma mère. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre. » expliqua Ginny d'un ton plus sérieux.

Hermione ne trouva qu'une chose à demander :

« Et Ron aussi ? »

Au fond elle n'avait pas peur de revoir Arthur et Molly Weasley mais elle était beaucoup plus anxieuse de revoir Harry et Ron surtout après le cauchemar de la nuit dernière. Ginny répondit à sa question, ramenant Hermione à la réalité.

« Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais j'imagine qu'il ne manquera pas cette occasion de te revoir. »

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle connaissait Ron et son caractère, elle savait qu'il était très rancunier et qu'il était capable de lui en vouloir pendant longtemps. Mais elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à cela, après tout, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit présent. Après avoir fait ses adieux à Ginny qui lui demanda une énième fois de ne pas hésiter à venir la voir si elle était amenée à revenir dans le monde des sorciers, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall d'accueil animé par les allers et venues des médicomages et des malades, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle signa une décharge puis elle s'avança vers la sortie avec un air songeur et légèrement anxieux. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers le portail qui conduisait à la rue moldue, elle entendit une voie l'appeler qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle se retourna et vit Mrs Weasley qui lui faisait de grands signes. Derrière elle, M Weasley se tenait droit avec un regard plein de joie de la revoir. Hermione remarqua à son grand soulagement que Ron n'était pas venu. Hermione s'avança vers eux en s'efforçant de sourire. Dès qu'elle fut à une distance suffisante, Molly la pris dans ses bras et l'enferma dans une étreinte si serrée que Hermione sentit sa respiration se couper. Puis quand Molly consentit à la lâcher, M Weasley salua Hermione de son habituel air aimable.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué Hermione, nous sommes heureux de te revoir » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir » répondit Hermione qui malgré ses craintes toujours présentes était quand même très heureuse de retrouver cette famille si chaleureuse qui l'avait tant de fois accueillie chez eux. Personne ne lui posa de question sur son départ d'il y a cinq ans, ni de son absence depuis. Les parents Weasley se doutaient bien que si Hermione était précipitamment partie sans rien dire à personne, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Ils se contentèrent de lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Dès que nous avons appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé, nous avons vraiment eu peur pour toi » expliqua Molly Weasley dont les yeux étaient baignées de larmes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Weasley, je vais bien » la rassura Hermione qui elle aussi, sentait une grande émotion l'envahir.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas repartir de suite, nous serions ravis de t'inviter à dîner » lui dit Molly sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une simple invitation.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne comptais vraiment pas revenir et sans cette attaque je ne vous aurez pas revu. Tout cela est arrivé sans que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte donc je dois réfléchir à ce que je vais faire. »

« Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard » dit Molly qui au fond d'elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber son invitation. Hermione, la connaissant parfaitement s'en doutait mais elle même ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Elle se disait qu'elle y réfléchirait après son rendez-vous au ministère. Puis Arthur expliqua à Hermione :

« Nous allons t'accompagné à ton rendez-vous au ministère, bien sûr nous ne pourrons pas être avec toi quand le ministre te parlera. Mais nous t'attendrons à la sortie. »

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire. Alors M Weasley ajouta simplement.

« Bon, alors allons-y, il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard. »

Molly et Arthur se préparèrent à transplaner. Hermione se doutait qu'il voudrait se rendre au ministère de cette manière-là mais elle aurait tout de même préféré éviter les moyens de transport magiques. Elle ne dit rien lorsque Arthur Weasley transplana le premier et rien non plus lorsque Molly l'imita. C'était son tour. Elle prit à contrecœur sa baguette et elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensa très fort à sa destination bien qu'elle continuait de regretter. Puis elle suivit la procédure et elle transplana vers le ministère de la magie. La peur au ventre, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, comment allait réagir Harry lorsqu'il la verrait ? Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les cabines téléphoniques servant d'entrées pour les visiteurs, elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée par un rendez-vous et elle ne pensait même plus à l'objet de ce rendez-vous, à savoir, l'attaque des mangemorts.


End file.
